lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Nora in Athlums pub. She will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Oh, you. The only reason I even agreed to travel with you is for the money. If you want to get all chatty, find someone else. Quit wasting my time. You again? What part of "don't talk to me" don't you understand? I know you just think I'm some money-grubbing bitch, and to be frank, I couldn't care less. The only things I care about are shiny and gold. Why? I don't think that's any of your business. If you really want to know...it'll cost you. Do I need a sign saying "Get freaking lost"? Look, I don't want to talk. I want to make money. If you aren't helping me with the latter, piss off. How long are you planning on sitting around like this? I haven't got the time to be lolling around drooling on myself like you. There's gotta be some job we can take... Patrol duty, monster hunting, even a blorging fetch quest... Throw me a bone here! Urgh, I'm sure the Ladies're scrambling for cash even as we speak... They understand the concept of needing a place to live and food to eat... I can't understand you people at all. Seriously, you're still standing around here slacking off? I don't care if you're lazy, time is money, and I can't waste either. Can we get back to work, please? Am I tired? From this shit? Don't make me laugh. Try living hand-to-mouth, always on the run, never able to stop even a minute without having to check over your shoulder for - ...Never mind. Could you - could you not mention I said anything like this? Damn, I guess I really am tired... Hey, kid... Your name's "Sykes," right? So your parents're the same as those famous researchers, yeah? They ever tell you anything about some shady secret projects going on at the Academy? ... Bah, one look at your face and I can tell you don't know a thing. Whatever, don't waste your two brain cells worrying about it. I've got a headache... Let me alone for a bit. Look. Please, leave me alone for a bit. Complete the quest The Ladies of Bloody Alice to continue. Rush, you again? Alright, you wanna talk? Let's chat. But if I'm gonna talk, you'd damned well better listen. Let me tell you about the Ladies of the Bloody Alice... We started out attached to the Academy's Third Committee. As you probably know, they do the research too dirty for the other scientists... We handled a lot of their testing for them. Heh, "testing" sounds so neat and clean compared to some of the shit we did... Of course, we didn't object at the time. We "Ladies" were far from ladylike. More like some of the roughest bitches you'd ever meet. Some of us even thought we were lucky to get such a sweet gig. But...eventually, our luck ran out. One day we found ourselves as the subjects in their latest tests - tests to fuse a person with a Remnant... So now I gotta eat like some bottomless pit, 'cause if I don't have several times the normal nutritional requirements for a mitra, I'll die. Pathetic, huh. ... The hell're you looking like that for? If I wanted your pity, I'd have made up some sob story about losing my goldfish or some shit. Just... I just felt like telling you is all. What's done is done. No use wallowing in it. Better to live life while you can. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Nora, thus awakening her true powers! Hey, kid. Where're we off to next? Make sure it pays well, eh? Category:Character Bonus Talk